


In His Doctor's Arms

by Lost_In_Time_x



Series: Waking Dreams [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Hallucination, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sequel to 'Fever'., Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_Time_x/pseuds/Lost_In_Time_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little Oneshot. This is the aftermath of what happened in ‘Fever’, so you’ll probably be really confused if you haven’t read it.  </p><p>Sherlock is snapped from his nightmare into the arms of his Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Doctor's Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way shape or form own ‘Sherlock’ it’s characters or its references, that belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle along with Mark Gatiss and Stephen Moffat.  
> This follows directly after ‘Fever’. I was a bit rushed writing this but I hope it turned out okay :) Enjoy!

Sherlock shook with heavy breath-taking sobs. John was dead. He had sacrificed himself for Sherlock. He had to survive the rest of his miserable existence _alone_.

“John” he whimpered.  

“Yes love, I’m here. Deep breaths Sherlock, okay? You’re fine, we’re fine, it’s all fine.” John kissed every inch of Sherlock he could reach.

Sherlock jerked back as if he’d been burned and gazed at John with a look of pure fear and barely concealed hope. John jumped at the sudden movement from Sherlock and searched his eyes for any sign of the fugue that had infested them earlier but was relieved when he found none.

“J-John? Love… p-please tell me I am not dreaming?” he cried, tears streaming even more down crimson cheeks.

John smiled sadly and bent his head to kiss Sherlock’s forehead where he whispered against curls. 

“Hush love, I’m here. Such a brilliant mind sweetheart, it causes you so much grief and pain … such a burden I wish you didn’t have to carry.”

They clung to each other, both exhausted by the adrenaline that had consumed them. Sherlock was shaking like a leaf so John pulled off his jumper and wrapped his lover in it. Sherlock buried his nose in the fabric and breathed in John. He would be lost without his blogger.

“Well, come on then. All this running about in your pyjamas won’t be doing you any good. Although…” he tenderly rested his palm against Sherlock’s forehead, which the drained detective leaned into. “I’m pretty sure your fever has broken, what with all your dramatics up here. Y’know one of these days I’m going to stop responding to your fits of theatrics.” John uneasily teased trying to play down the trauma of the last few minutes with humour. Sherlock’s warm huff of breath ghosted over John’s collarbone was followed by a small quirk of his cupid-bow lips.

John gently eased Sherlock up off the floor. It was still clear that he was confused as to what had happened. John watched as silver eyes gazed over the rooftop and could see the cogs turning behind them, evaluating the scene.

Suddenly Sherlock gave a great gasp, knocking himself off balance and stumbling towards the edge of the roof.

John grabbed his clammy palm, yanked him back, once again, into the safety of his arms and away from the ledge which almost robbed him of his soulmate.

“I had a fever! I’m never ill John. It’s not safe when I’m ill! Oh, what did I almost do? I could’ve destroyed you” Sherlock babbled into John’s shoulder, his breathing getting quicker with the sudden realisation of what they both could’ve lost only moments ago. He caught hold of John’s arm and held on for dear life. 

“Alright love, slow your breathing down for me, I know, I know but you didn’t. It won’t do for you to have a panic attack on top of everything else.” He rested his hand on Sherlock’s chest which he mirrored with Sherlock’s hand on his own. 

After a few moments Sherlock’s breathing started to ease and he began to slump where he stood. He could barely keep his eyes open but he kept his iron-clad grip on John’s arm. John bent down and in one swift movement, swept his love off of his tired feet and into his strong arms. Sherlock tucked his head under John’s head and gave a sigh, he could easily spend eternity safely wrapped in John. 

With one last look into his lovers eyes he closed his own, as Sherlock Holmes, in the cradle of his Doctor’s arms was carried back inside 221b; their sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or Kudos if you liked it :) x


End file.
